


I Feel It In My Implants

by cyborgtegan



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F, Rating for Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborgtegan/pseuds/cyborgtegan
Summary: Tegan Quin is a cyborg. Watch as she struggles to connect to her sister and go about day to day life as an enhanced being.





	I Feel It In My Implants

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm A and this is a fic I wrote a thousand years ago, so excuse any roughness. It's currently only one chapter, but if people like it, I am willing to revive it necromancer-style and write more chapters. Enjoy!

 

            Tegan is just like Sara. Clearly her twin in every way. But there is something wrong. Something different. Something the world isn't ready to know.

            Tegan Rain Quin is a robot.

            Now, before you ask, she didn't start out that way. She was born a fully organic baby girl along with her identical twin sister Sara. Boy were they cute. However, things went awry as things tend to do, and Tegan ended up with thousands of cybernetic implants. How did that all happen? Well that is a story for another day. You don't really need to know that right now, do you? Gosh you are curious. Well anyway.

            Today, Sara and Tegan are very comfortable keeping up their ruse. Yes, most of Tegan's body is artificial, but this is top notch science, people. Top. Notch. Super classified stuff that Canada is hiding from EVERYONE ok. It's not even normal Canada. It's science Canada. Think Area 51 but way colder. She looks, acts, walks, talks, sings, and fucks just like any organic adult woman. Oh, before it is forgotten, we don't want there to be any misconceptions, here. Tegan is still Tegan. Her brain and humanity are intact, but because of... let us just for now refer to it is THE INCIDENT... robotic parts were added to her body and brain and integrated with the organs she had left. She still has her brain, but some parts of it are cybernetic. Yes, she is enhanced. However, she is just like the Tegan before, only some, relatively minor things have developed. The engineering team cited these changes as irrelevant.

 

            Two hazel eyes opened up to the world, sending what should be an overload of new information to Tegan's brain, but none of it phased her. She had a focus beyond basic information. Equations floating in the air like particles of dust were no match for the feelings rushing full force from her heart straight to her mouth: a tsunami about to destroy an unsuspecting village.

            “Sara,” she said, her voice plain and sure, “I love you.”

            “Oh Tegan,” Sara responded, fiddling with her sister's chords since she couldn't quite reach herself, “You say that every time I activate you.”

So the village wasn't so unsuspecting after all.

“You know, you could make an effort not to tangle these,” Sara grumbled as she struggled to get Tegan looking organic and usual.

            “I'm sorry. Let me help.”

            “No, Tegan. You always forget your strength. We can't afford another trip to the lab.” Sara's fingers worked hastily out of frustration. “These things are expensive. How about you direct that love somewhere useful and write something killer so we can pay for some wireless shit?” There was awful silence, save the sound of Sara's sighs.

Tegan was calculating, now. _What to say what to say what to say?_ Her lips, still fully organic, formed a slight frown.

“Don't you love me too?” Tegan took account of the milliseconds that went by before Sara said anything. It wasn't, in actuality, all that long, but for someone as observant as Tegan, it was much too long. After approximately 35,412 milliseconds, Sara let out a small cheer and raised her fists in the air. She had completed the task of untangling Tegan's chords, and unplugged them from each of her several ports.

            “FINALLY YOU ARE FREE!” Sara said and smiled with lots of gum. “As am I.”

             Tegan shuddered and stepped off of her platform. Her movements at first were stiff and perfect, but she massaged her limbs and stretched to loosen up. Sara turned around and began to walk away, but she was interrupted by an inhumanly firm grip on her forearm. Her sister's cold touch sent a chill through her bones.

            “You didn't say you love me too,” Tegan whined. She didn't let go and she wouldn't until she got what she needed.

            “Of course I love you too,” Sara answered, “You're my sister. Now go change. I think you wore that last time we went out. Plus I want to wear stripes and I don't want to look too twinny.”

            Sara made her way towards the bathroom.

            Meanwhile, Tegan attempted to calculate the probability of Sara ever picking up on her subtlety. Perhaps she should try the more direct, robotic approach?

            _“No. Better to act as organic as possible,”_ Tegan thought as she removed her shirt and began to adjust the dials in her side panel. With a small, precise turn, her tattoos faded into view.

 

* * *

 

 

            “TEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAN!” Sara's little voice got big and it boomed in Tegan's artificial ears. “TEGAN GET IT HERE. TEGAN!”

            Tegan obeyed, but her steps were reluctant. Her boots clacked against the flooring as she counted: _one, two, three-_ she tugged on her beanie to cover her eyes _-four, five-_

            “TEGAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!”

            “What is this what is this what the fuck is this!?” Sara had loud angry words and they were quick to leave her mouth. Her arms were outstretched as she was confused and angry. “Helllllooooo?”

            “I was frustrated,” Tegan answered with the slightest smirk.

            “FRUSTRATED?!” The floor surrounding Sara was covered in broken glass, ripped up magazines, books thrown about and cookies crumbled and smashed to bits. “Why? What made you so fucking frustrated that you trash the living room?!”

            “I heard you in the shower.”

            “You... you what?” Sara was stunned.

            Tegan fiddled with her bent ear, her eyes glued to the floor.

            That's the clue Sara needed.

            “Goddamn it Tegan you know I hate it when use your robot shit to be creepy!”

            “You sing better than me.”

            “So you trash our apartment?!” Sara yelled, “Look at what you did!”

            “What were you singing?”

            “What?”

            “That song, in the shower just now. I searched my database for it and came up with nothing, determining that it must be something new.”

            “Oh...” Sara was quieter now. She rubbed the back of her neck and averted her eyes. “Just a little project.”

            “It sounds great so far and I already have 463.4 ideas if you want to-” Tegan was cut off.

            “No, no I don't need your ideas. Just-” Sara paused. She ripped off Tegan's beanie, straightened out her hair, and buttoned a forgotten button on her shirt. “Just look pretty.”

            Tegan forced a smile for Sara. She was trying to analyze her sister, trying to see what was going on, but the data betrayed her. It was corrupted. Too complex even for Tegan to decode.

            Sara grabbed her things and headed for the door.

            “We'll clean this up later... just... c'mon, Tegan.”

             Tegan didn't move an inch.

            “We're going to be late for our interview just move your ass!” said Sara.

             Tegan followed her sister, afraid to anger her any more than she already had. They should look happy during the interview. Close. Pretty.


End file.
